Detention
by crazy novelist-san
Summary: A lil ficcie that's been begging to be written... You never know who you'll meet in detention, even someone who's been there the whole time. Some curseing but thats about it. ONESHOT!


**Detention  
By: Shozetsku**

**Warnings:** not many to speak of, maybe language but I'm too lazy to check either way. Slight Sakura bashing. Sorry Sakura fans, but it's only just there.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Just my ideas. Please review me!  
**A.N.: **This is just a plot bunny that's been in my head for who knows how long! This is not a Yaoi! Stop putting it in Yaoi C2's! This story depicts Sasuke's and Naruto's FRIENDSHIP only.

EDIT!! I have corrected the mistakes in the original post. And toned down the unneeded cursing.

I first met him in detention of all places. Yes even I, The Sasuke Uchiha, class president (though not by choice) am not perfect. I'm a heavy sleeper, and my older brother doesn't care about me enough to even try to wake me up. The alarm clock I had didn't do a thing for me, which is why I had yet another detention.

_Flashback!_

"Baka Kakashi-sensei, and his stupid hentai book!" that was the first thing he said to me. Or he could have just been thinking out loud. But we were the only ones in the room because said pervert sensei had stepped out of the room. I almost laughed; it was something pretty close to it. I had my eyes closed because I was tired of school and downright bored. I nodded and then he added, "I hate your girlfriend." I actually opened my eyes to look at him that time, "You do too, huh?" He laughed. Then I did something I don't think I've done in half a decade; I smiled at him, it felt weird to do so. The expression was unfamiliar to my face, and yet I think half (if not more) of the girls still (for some inexplicable reason) like me. We actually had a conversation about my pink haired nightmare of a girlfriend. I took in his appearance as I talked to him; he had short messy blonde hair, whisker-like marks on his cheeks, and when he opened his eyes he revealed bright blue eyes that shone of innocence. He was wearing a long sleeved orange top with a red spiral where most small logos go (just over the heart) I could see a black undershirt's collar too. He was wearing worn blue jeans and plain sneakers.

He smacked his forehead, "Ahh, I feel dumb! I never introduced myself did I?" "We've gone to school together for years." I told him. He smiled somewhat sadly at me, "Yes, but you don't know my name do you?" I was about to tell him otherwise until when I really thought about it I realized he was right. We had gone to school together since kindergarten and I couldn't even recall his name. I tried to visualize roll call earlier that week (it was the start of school) but all I could remember was... "It's 'Uzamaki' right?" the boy looked shocked, "You remember more then most do. But that's only my last name, the name's Naruto; remember it 'cause someday I won't be a nobody and everyone will know who I am! And no one will forget my name again..." the last part he half whispered, and by the look on his face he hadn't meant to say it. We talked more. Got to know each other a bit, even after Kakashi-hentai got back from wherever it was he went... The nickname was Naruto's idea not mine but between us it stuck. The hentai told us we could go and in the deserted hallway Naruto said something to me that to this day I don't fully understand.

"When we aren't in that room you don't know me do you?" he didn't wait for a reply, I don't think he wanted one. He just turned and left.

When I saw him again in the hall the next day I tried to catch his eye, one of the people who was standing near me followed my gaze. The things he said to and about Naruto were cruel, unwarranted, and they made me want to punch his lights out. But the blonde caught my gaze secretly and gave me a look that said plainly, "Don't." I deliberately swore in front of a teacher later that day to get in detention with Naruto. But others were there and he sat in the back of the room. As I walked past some people motioned for me to sit in a seat next to them. I was pissed so I told them, "No thanks, I'm gonna sit in the back and observe idiocy in action." I motioned toward the back of the room. They thought I meant him, I really meant them.

We talked in quieter voices, not really showing that we were having conversation. I asked him why he let that jerk say all those things about him. He smiled that sad smile again and I felt my chest clench painfully. It really hurt to see that face. He said he once had a friend like me, popular, chick magnet, the works. Then he started to hang out with him in public, his reputation was shot and he became a social outcast. He didn't want to do the same for me. I thought that was pretty cool of him, but I still didn't think it was right.

_End Flashback! _

Naruto and I became secret friends. Because of all the detention I got as an excuse for us to inconspicuously hang out I was asked to step down as class president. I didn't, I _ran_ down and practically pushed my replacement into my unwanted position. Most of the girls cried and wore their 'Sasuke for President' badges in protest. Naruto and I had fun trying to figure out where they got the picture of me on the badges. When Naruto suggested my stalker squad I began to get uneasy. But we still laughed about it. Naruto was a friend to me, not because I was cool, or popular, or talented. That stuff doesn't really matter in detention. But because he says I have a good sense of humor, I can help him with his math and history homework, (when he decides that he'll do the work to avoid taking the year over) and because I don't treat him like something disgusting for no reason.

I told him about my brother and how he treats me, how he ignores me, and ridicules me. How our parents died when I was small and how I knew my brother had something to do with it. He told me how one of his relatives was a criminal who went by the alias 'Kyuubi', how that person was responsible for **his** parents deaths. We got to know each other pretty well, as different as we were. Or I thought I knew him at least...

One detention it started to rain. I tried to call my brother but he didn't pick up. The second time I tried it went straight to voice mail, I knew he turned off his phone because I called, I just knew it! I couldn't prove it though. I was put off by the rain but Naruto couldn't have been happier.

"Lets go outside!" he said excitedly.

"But it's raining." I told him already bored, it was as though he didn't notice the weather.

"So? No one'll be around, and those who will be won't care 'cause they go out in the rain too for the same reasons." We weren't understanding each other at all. Were we really this different?

"What reason is that?" I asked trying to make some sense out of all this.

"No one else is around." He said as though explaining one plus one equaled two.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked perplexedly.

"You really don't understand me at all do you?" He sighed sadly, looking away from me. These simple words seemed to strike me across the face. We, for the first time couldn't understand each other, or was it that I couldn't understand him? The thought made me mad at myself.

"Then show me." I said, I winced the way I had said it, it sounded so much like an order. But Naruto turned with a look of disbelief on his face.

"What did you say?" he asked in a soft voice, as though he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Show me Naruto. I want to understand your baseless logic." I was insulting him, but he and I did it all the time. It was fun to act like we hated each other because it was making a mockery of what society expected us to do.

"I dunno, you're pretty dense when it comes to understanding me. You may never understand and you'll run the risk of getting sick." Naruto said. I found that he wasn't kidding around like I was. He meant every word. He knew I hated to get sick because that was how my parents died, I'm afraid of the same thing happening to me.

"Show me what I'm not understanding." Why was it so important that I figure out what he meant? Why did it matter? Naruto smiled and grabbed my hand to drag me outside, to see the look of sheer joy on his face I knew that that was why it mattered.

Owari.

This is **SOO** fuzzy! It's not really supposed to do anything but show deep friendship, maybe a big brother complex on Sasuke's part. IT'S NOT YAOI! But it is nice though, I really like the way this one turned out. Sorry Sakura fans, but the bashing is only slight. I repeat! Don't put this on SasuNaru and Yaoi C2's! It's not a yaoi!other C2's are fine but this is not a Yaoi, you guys are starting to annoy me with this…


End file.
